The Impel Down Path
by Keeper of the Shadowed Roses
Summary: When a Marine gone bad takes an a child to Impel Down life changes in many ways. This is how life changes when one major character is thrown into Impel Down at a very young age. (FemLuffy and a different Devil fruit)
1. Boiling Baptism

**I don't know how this idea came to my mind but it did so let's see where it leads.**

"Hey watch it, brat you're going to go in there no matter what _He_ says." The marine said dragging the child behind him. "You have the blood of a demon in you and the devil's power so you. I am doing the world a favor." He muttered to himself under his breath.

"Let me go" The child whined trying to escape, "I have to go back to"

"I don't care who you think you have to go back to beast. I am taking you to the only place something like you belongs." The marine cut the child off. "Ah now for your private baptism into Impel Down," He said looking down at the boiling water. "Get in there," He shoved the child in and in a moment screams of pain were heard. After ten minutes the marine having been enjoying the screams of the child decided to move on.

"Help… me… Oniichan…" The child sobbed when the marine threw her over to the door.

"Welcome to your new home beast, you can rest assured that you will never leave this place." The marine smirked at the trembling child, who was crying. "Now enjoy level one beast" He said and threw the child through the door and heard the scream as the child fell down into the blade trees.

"Owwwww, *sniffle* Why did that guy throw me down here," The child looked around at the blank walls, "Where am I? I want Oniichan!" The child began to cry again.

 _Come here to me child of the sea, come and let me heal your wounds._

"Who's there" The child asked looking around, tears streaming down their face.

 _Listen to my voice and I will lead you to where I am, you are used to your abilities yet._

"Okay" The child then began to follow the voice down a hall and toward a hole in the ground.

 _Come down here child of the sea and then I can care for you. Come to me._ The child looked doubtful at the hole but then noticed the pain everywhere starting to hurt again and began crying even harder. Not giving it a second though the child jumped down the hole and landed with a splash and everything went black. _Welcome child of sea, I was worried for you. Sleep and recover in safety. You may not be able to leave this place now but one day you will leave here. What belongs to the sea always returns no matter how long it takes._

The child rested in the water, the burns, from the boiling baptism as the marine called it, disappearing. One thought going through the child's head before sleep took over, 'Why do bad things always happen to me. First Papa was hurt and then had to leave, then I lost one Oniichan and now people want to hurt me. Oniichan I promised to become a pirate and to be free… will you save me so I can keep it?' Darkness then took over and everything faded away.


	2. Freedom, Somewhat

**Okay so I don't feel like it would be beneficial to tell the childhood of the child in Impel Down at this point. I feel it would be more entertaining to have it set when the child is seventeen. There will be flash back to their past don't worry. But this way will be much more fun.**

 **I don't own One Piece**

~Running from those stupid level 2 beasts again. Why can't they just except that I have free range around here? ~ The almost seventeen year old thought after jumping into the hole leading to level three. Half way down the teen reached a hand out and caught a lose brick. The teen then managed to push to the other side of the hole to a small crawl space.

 _Welcome back child of the sea. How was your training in level one today?_

^It was fine, why must you call me a child. I am almost seventeen, soon I will get out of this rats nest and I'll get to see the sun again. ^ The teen sighed at the thought of the sun, a sun which the teen hasn't seen for almost teen years now.

 _You are still young, and I have no age but I am still older than you child._

^Hey, Voice do you know if there is a way I can escape from this place? ^ The teen asked in hope of a positive answer even though the same question has been asked hundreds of times before and never had a positive reply.

 _I am sorry child but there is no way but the sea is beginning to eat away at a small portion of the wall. You should be able to escape one day._ The Voice said helpfully.

^I don't want to wait for much longer I want to be free from this stupid cage! ^ The teen growled out striking the wall. ^I haven't seen my family for years, I have been stuck in this… this nest of torture for ten years now. I want to be free; no I need to be free. Isn't there anyway I can get out of here? ^ The teen asked desperately to the Voice.

 _I am sorry child I know you want to leave here and I want you to be free as well but there is nothing I can do._ The teen then screeched in annoyance and went to her corner of the chamber to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Scape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The teen open their eyes and looked around. 'The mystery place! I wonder if I will meet anyone here this time. I hope I do' The teen thought and got up and began to run around looking for the others. A flash of green came from the left and the teen immediately turned toward the light.

"Green hair!" The teen shouted in glee and quickly hugged the man.

"Weird girl, your back here again, how much trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" The green hair man asked.

"I haven't gotten into any trouble, well some of the animals did chase me but they tried to take my food!" The teen replied indignantly before breaking off the hug.

"At least I know you're not a total trouble maker." The man replied messing the teens hair up.

"Hey green hair, how is your goal coming along. Are you the greatest yet?"

"No I am not but I will be soon," The man then turned around and began to walk away from the teen. "I have the feeling I need to find something, but I don't know what." He muttered as he walked. The teen following close behind him.

"Really, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" The teen asked.

"I don't really know, I feel like whatever it is will find me but I want to find it first." The man said. The teen suddenly felt a pull away from the green haired man and suddenly said something to the man.

"Hey green hair, if I find you in real life, if you do actually exist that is, are you willing to join me on an adventure?" The man just looked at the teen and didn't have time to give a reply.

"Strange dreams" The man said before continuing on his walk, entering into the actual dreams for his nap.

'Aw man I wanted to stay longer.' The teen thought but whined out loud.

 _Welcome back to the land of the conscious child. I have a wonderful surprise for you._

^What is it? ^ The teen asked not hoping for anything good.

 _I cannot help you leave this place physically but mentally I can teach you how to travel outside of this jail. You will not be completely free but you will be able to go on your journey._

^Really! ^ The teen yelped and eagerly sat up.

 _Yes there is a crack in the wall over to your left that the sea managed to break open just enough to let water in. You cannot break through it completely but I will be enough for you to send out a water body._ The teen gave a look of confusion but then realized what the Voice meant. _Your body will be here physically but the sea will take care of it. You will be able to use your abilities to go to an island and start your journey. Just like you always wanted however you must realize that you will have to come back at least once a week to restore your energy._

^Yes thank you thank you thank you! ^ The teen roared and began concentrating on the body and where it would form. 'Home' Then the teen was gone traveling through the sea to the island where they grew up.

 _Good luck my child, I will see you soon, my daughter, my Luffy._


	3. Reunions and Send Off

**Alright so I am just going to guess some people are curious as to what devil fruit is being used by Luffy, well I will explain that at the end of the chapter. I don't own One Piece.**

'Home, I want to go home!' Luffy thought to herself as her mind traveled through the water and toward East Blue. After what seemed like forever but was actually only minutes she was at the island. 'Now to form the body on the land,' she thought and the water began to shift, slowly she formed a water body and entered her mind in it.

She was not tall by any means but she wasn't short, she had black hair that reached to her shoulders. She even managed to create clothes she had seen once in a dream. A red vest and a white tank top underneath, lose jean shorts that went down to her knees and sandals. Then she carefully dipped her hand into the water and formed a straw hat with a red ribbon around it.

'Perfect, now where exactly I am?' Luffy thought looking around at the beach. 'Wait a minute, a beach, the sun and the sky!' ^I'm outside yes! ^ She roared with excitement and began to sniff the air only to find no scent. 'Why can't I smell anything?' She wondered. Then she heard several sounds coming from her left and immediately went into defense mode. When the sounds didn't come any closer she decided to go check it out.

She arrived at the outside of a small village, a village that didn't look a day older than when she saw it last. 'Home' Luffy thought whining. She carefully looked around and noticed that no one was outside, and began to creep forward toward the bar where her mother figure worked.

Staying with the shadows she hid whenever someone came to close to her spot and had to hold a growl in. When she finally arrived at the bar it was empty. She opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Hello there can I help you?" A feminine voice asked from the counter and Luffy immediately looked towards it.

'Makino' Luffy thought and then acting on instinct ran up to her and hugged her.

"Huh?" Makino said softly as this young girl who entered her bar hugged her. 'Well this is certainly strange, but that straw hat… could it be…' "Luffy is that you." She asked holding the girl away from her slightly sense her grip would not loosen. The girl nodded and looked up at the woman who basically raised her.

^Makino I missed you! ^ The girl cried out.

"Luffy where have you been for the past nine years?" Makino cried and hugged the girl closer.

^I don't know what it is called but it was a bad place and a marine guy took me there ^ Luffy explained.

"Luffy why are you making such weird sounds, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying." Makino said gently brushing Luffy's hair back so she could see her eyes.

'She doesn't understand me!' Luffy thought and cried harder because she didn't remember how to form normal words anymore.

"It's alright, it's alright. Don't cry Luffy I am sure we can find a way for you to talk normally again, oh it's almost your birthday too! I will have to call Garp to let him know you're okay…" Makino started to rattle off what she had to do for a birthday cake and calling Garp.

Luffy started to shake her head no, she didn't want her Grandpa to know she was back he hurt her, hurt was bad, hurt meant danger. ^No Makino I want to leave again when it's my birthday, I just wanted to start my journey here, and I want to be free! ^ She pointed to her beloved hat and then out toward the ocean.

"Luffy are you sure, I just got you back and now your leaving again?" Makino asked but when Luffy looked into her eyes she understood. Luffy was not willing to be trapped on one island, she was a creature of the open. "*Sigh* I understand Luffy I can get you a small fishing boat just like the ones your brothers used." She was then tackled with another hug and she had to hold back tears of her own.

After Luffy reunited with her mother figure she went up to the forest and found the bandits house where she and her brothers had lived in. When she got there Dadan saw her coming up through the trees and was holding back tears.

"Brat! Is that you, Luffy?" Dadan asked when Luffy was close enough who shook her head yes and ran up to Dadan and gave her a hug.

Two days had passed since Luffy had returned to her home and now it was time for her to leave and set sail for her dream.

"Good luck Luffy, stay safe and please come home to visit someday.' Makino called out from the shore.

Dadan and the rest of the bandits were hiding in the woods and waving goodbye as well.

^Dadan, I know you can't understand me, but I'll say it anyway. I still hate mountain bandits but I like you guys. ^ Luffy roared to them. Dadan started to cry harder for some reason, the others didn't understand why.

When she left in her boat a sea king rose up from the sea. The same sea king which took Shanks arm when she was only seven years old. She stood up in her boat and looked the beast straight in the eyes.

^BACK OFF ^ Luffy roared and the sea king swam away as fast as it could to get away from the beast in human form.

 **Okay so devil fruit explanation time.**

 **The name of the fruit is Siren's Pet Model Dreaming Panther.**

 **So this fruit is a mythical zoan fruit and the form is a Panther. So this fruit is a hybrid devil fruit because the original fruits where the Siren's Pet Model Panther and could control the sea and any water form in human or animal form. They could become water or a Panther. This fruit doesn't have the normal weakness of devil fruits because they can become water and can swim.**

 **The other fruit was the as I call it the dream dream fruit. This paramecia fruit allows the user to enter into the Dream Scape and they could control it. They can also force a person to go into it while awake and battle them mentally.**

 **Luffy is a mix of them and is only aware that she controls one part of the fruit which is the Siren's Pet fruit. She controls the dream dream fruit subconsciously.**

 **Also in case you are curious Luffy can't use human words to speak at the moment since while in Impel Down she had little to no human contact. So she only spoke to the animals on level two, who didn't listen all the time but some did talk back, and the Voice. The Voice will be explained later in the story.**


	4. Meet Afro and Coby wait Green Hair?

**I might not be able to update for a while after this chapter but don't worry I like this story so I will keep it going. I will also continue my other stories soon. So without further ado, enjoy. I don't own One Piece.**

Luffy was floating along in her barrel, she had gotten caught in a whirlpool but managed to get into the barrel. 'I am tired, nap time!' She slowly fell asleep and unknowingly entered the Dream Scape.

"Huh? I'm here, well it's a dream so I will enjoy it, I wonder who will come here this time." Luffy thought out loud. After looking around a bit she started to hear music. "Wait a minute, music? No way Afro guy!" She squealed and ran toward the source of the music.

"Yohohoho yohohoho yohohoho yohohoho. Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku. Umikaze kimakase namimakase. Shio no mukou de, vuuhi mo sawagu. Sora nva wa wo kaku, tori no uta…" A man sitting at a piano entered her site and Luffy ran up to him.

"Afro guy! It's been forever since I last saw you here." Luffy cried out excitedly hugging her oldest friend in this dream world.

"Black hair girl, it has been a long time. What brings you to my humble part of the dreams tonight?"

"I don't know," She shrugged it off. "Sing me a song! I want a good song, so one day I can teach it to my musician when I get my crew together."

"Do you have any requests?" Afro guy asked and I shook my head no, being stuck in that place one didn't have time to figure out what songs where much less know what kinds.

"How about the one you were singing before?"

"Of course, Yohohoho yohohoho" He was cut off as the world began to shake and Luffy felt the pull to leave her dream.

"No" She whined, then an idea hit her. "Afro guy if I were to meet you again will you be my musician, promise me!" The Afro man chuckled and agreed with a nod of his head. Luffy saw that and smiled and everything went black for a moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luffy rubbed her eyes and noticed the sea was not right outside of her barrel anymore, and she heard something trying to open her barrel. Survival instincts took over and she busted the top of the barrel to surprise them and noticed she could not transform.

"What, how did you…" Dumb guy number one asked gapping at his friend who was on the floor.

^You know it's not a good idea to try and sneak up on a predator because we always win in the end.^ Luffy stated like a well-known truth. ^Hey you,^ She pointed to the pink haired boy and he shivered in fear. She didn't like that so she gave a huge grin and asked a very important question. ^Do you know where I am? ^

"You aare on a ccccrusie ship being rrrobbed by Alvida." The boy replied with a stutter having caught the idea of what she was asking through a complicated series of arm gestures.

^Oh well how about where is the food on this place is? ^ She asked having discovered the ability to eat in this form and delighted in the fact. The boy merely nodded and led her to the food and she took an apple. ^So what is a youngling like you doing here on a boat like this? ^ She purred as she ate.

The boy abiviously felt comfortable around her because he introduced himself as Coby and told her how he had been taken from the docks by Alvida. "… I don't even want to be a pirate, I want to become a marine!"

Luffy growled at the word, the boy looked at her nervously having heard the growl clearly. Before he said anything Luffy growled and looked apologetic. ^Sorry youngling Coby, I shouldn't have done that I can tell you are nice. ^ The boy looked at her in awe and confusion.

"Can't you speak normally?" The girl shook her head no but walked up to him and hit him on the head lightly.

^Youngling you may be but if you want to survive you will have to stop being so weak. ^ She purred out to the boy who looked at her in confusion again.

"Who is this Coby." A fat female pirate asked looking at them through the now broken wall.

(A/N: Sorry I can't write fight scenes very well so I will leave it to your imagination, or just imagine the way it went in the show. Her fruit is weird right now so the water is acting like rubber. It won't always be like that though.)

"… That was so cool, but we will have to be careful in this next town. They say the demon of the East Blue, Roronoa Zoro, is imprisoned on the island right now."

Luffy's ears perked up at that, ^Is he strong, I want him to join my crew! Youngling, ^ Luffy said forgetting Coby couldn't understand her. ^Take me to him. ^ Coby had a feeling of dread and sighed at the teenage girl whose name he didn't know.

They approached the wall of the marine base on the island.

"You know they wouldn't have left him out in the yard." Coby started but by that point he had been lifted up and what he saw made him give out a girly scream.

Luffy was in awe, a man was tied to a post and he looked like someone she had seen from a dream. 'No way green hair?'


	5. Green Hair Joins

**Hey everyone, I am back from the dead. Not really, I am not a zombie, but I am not as busy. So here we go.**

Luffy was about to call out to Green hair but noticed a little girl sneaking around about to approach him. 'What is a youngling doing here?'

"Hello Mister, I brought you some rice!" The little girl said cheerfully as she held out rice to him.

"Get out of here brat, I don't need your rice" Green hair scold at the girl. When she tried to force feed him a shadow came over her.

"What are you doing here? Can't you read! The sign says to keep out or be killed." The scrawny figure said, and turned to a marine behind him. "You get rid of this pest." And he walked away.

The marine bent down and whispered to the child, "Roll up into a ball, it will hurt less that way." He then picked her up and threw her over the large fence that surrounded the pound.

^Youngling!^ Luffy cried out as the child flew over toward her and she jumped into the air and caught her. ^Are you okay little one.^ Luffy asked looking over the child. 'Who are those people, and what is this place?'

"Thank you for catching me," At that moment Luffy's stomach growled loudly. The girl giggled and grabbed Luffy's hand. "Come with me, my mom can get you some food as thanks for helping me."

"So why is _he_ in the pound, did he attack a citizen, kill a beloved marine." Cobi, asked curiously as Luffy scarfed down her food, growling at anyone who tried to touch it.

"No he saved me from the son of the vice admiral's dog, who was about to attack me, and now he has to go for a whole month without food or water."

"Wait are you saying that that Marines are the bad guys here!" Cobi cried out and Luffy let out a growl of displeasure at the word. Which made Cobi shutter for a moment before Luffy put her hand on his head, which strangely calmed him down. The door suddenly flew open and the boy from earlier came in with several marines at his back.

"Zoro is holding out longer than I expected but no matter, he will be killed by the end of the day." The snotty boy said with a laugh toward the marines, not caring about who would hear him. When suddenly Luffy sprung up and hit him right in the face. "What do you think you are doing!? I am Helmeppo, my daddy is the vice admiral, I can have you killed!"

^Try to kill me I dare you, sniveling rat!^ Luffy growled at him turned back to Cobi grabbed him and walked out with a wave to the little girl.

^I want him to join my crew, I don't know what a "Zoro" is but I will get Green Hair to join me.^ Luffy told Cobi as they walked back toward the pound where Zoro aka Green Hair was.

"Hey uh Miss. Strawhat, where are you taking me?" Cobi asked as Luffy dragged him behind her.

'Alright found it now how to get over the fence?' Luffy thought ignoring Cobi's questions. 'I know! I can climb over, it would be some much easier than trying to climb the sharp trees.'

"What are you doing you shouldn't be over there!" Cobi cried as soon as she was over the fence. She walked up to the man who was still tied up on the cross from earlier but now he was sleeping.

^Hey you Green Hair wake up^ She growled at him, ^I want you to get up^ Then she walked up to him and slapped his arm and then jumped away quickly.

"What the?" Zoro questioned as he looked around and in front of him but not too close stood a girl who looked strangely familiar. "Who are you what are you doing here?" He asked. When she didn't answer back he tried to look away but when he saw her eyes he was stunned by the familiar look in them. "Black Hair?" He muttered under his breath.

^Hello Green Hair^ Luffy said out loud as she walked around the post where he hung. ^I am going to free you from this now.^ She then began to mess with the ropes holding him up. ^When I free you, then you must join my crew!^ She purred out happily.

"What the wait stop that!" Zoro yelled quietly, "Get out of here, I don't need your help."

"Um… actually Mr. Zoro sir the marines," He paused when Luffy growled, "do not plan on keeping the arrangement they made with you."

"What!" Zoro yelled and began to try to break free but was to weak to break the ropes. "Hey where are you going?" He called after Luffy as she walked away. She just gave him a look and suddenly everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Scape~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Green Hair!" Luffy cried out.

"Huh? Wait a minute what are you doing here, I just saw you outside and I was awake, what is going on!" Zoro questioned. "Black Hair what is going on here."

"I want you to join my crew!"

"Sorry but when I get myself free from this situation I am going on my way to become the greatest swordsman in the world."

"Green Hair, you were missing something, what is it?" Luffy asked randomly.

"The marine brat took my swords they are somewhere in the building. Why?"

"Because if I get your swords back then you will have to be my nakama. Agreed? I mean why not, the future pirate king needs to have only the best on her crew." Luffy smirked at him as he sighed.

"Get my swords for me, Black Hair and then you will get your answer." Zoro smirked back and the world began to fade away.

"...awhat… are you alright?" Cobi asked.

Luffy nodded her head and looked at Zoro, ^Green Hair, I will get your swords just you wait.^ She cried out and began running toward the town.

Zoro having just woke up saw her running toward the town, "Hey Black Hair you have to go the other way!" He yelled at her. She was approaching a wall when she heard him say that and turned around and willed her arm to grow.

"WHAT!" Zoro and Cobi yelled as they watched her fly toward the marine base.

'If I was a sword where would I be?' Luffy thought to herself as she ran away from some men who were chasing after her just because she crashed into a statue of a weird looking guy.

Helmeppo who was being dragged behind her kept yelling at them marines to shoot her.

When She finally lost them she turned to Helmeppo who was almost crying. ^Tell me where are Greens Hair's swords!^ She growled. He didn't seem to understand what she said so she pointed to one of the swords one the wall and then in Zoro's direction.

"The-ey are in my room which wa-s two doors down." He cried.

^Why didn't you say so in the first place rat.^ She then turned and broke into his room.

'Swords! Now he will join my crew!' She thought happily as she grabbed the three swords and looked around the room. 'Now how to get back to the yard' She thought when suddenly she heard a loud voice from outside the window. 'Huh?'

"Men get ready to fire!" The voice from outside called out. 'Hey that guy looks like the weird statue thing!' Luffy thought to herself. But then she noticed the guns they had pointed at Green Hair and Cobi who was trying to free Green Hair. ^That is not allowed!^ She growled out and jumped out the window and stretched her arm out.

'I wish I could fight right now, no good marines!' Zoro thought to himself struggling to get free. "Kid get out of here this is no place for you to be right now." Zoro said to Cobi, who was struggling to untie the ropes.

"No I have to help you get free, this isn't right!" Cobi said still working on the knots when suddenly they both heard shots fire.

"What in the world is going on here!" Zoro questioned as the Black Hair girl blocked the bullets and had somehow shot them right back at the men.

^Green Hair I have your swords, now you have to join my crew^ Luffy purred happily.

"Black Hair, put on of the swords in my mouth" Zoro told her, Luffy gave him a weird look and then shrugged and placed on sword unsheath in his mouth. While her back was turned the marines had taken out their swords and were about to attack her. Zoro was faster than they were because one minute he was tied to the stand and the next he was stopping all the swords. "Hey Black Hair, you realize that if I attack these marines then I will be a wanted pirate. If I back out now I have a chance to go free. But I said I would join you so I will, just know this, if you get in the way of my dream to become the strongest swordsman in the world I will kill you."

Luffy nodded her head in approval. ^I expect nothing less from the swordsman to the future Pirate King!^ And together they attacked.


End file.
